Mercy
by skullgirllove
Summary: She had easily been in range. He could have made the shot. He could have sent his men after her, they had a car after all. Why had he let her go?
1. Chapter 1

The first time Shoshanna saw the Colonel was through the cracks in the farmhouse floorboards. She didn't get a good look at his face but she remembered his heavy black boots, the smell of tobacco, and they lyrical tone of his voice. He sat down, asked for a glass of milk. After that he had started speaking in a language she could not understand, English maybe. She heard him say her name. She placed a hand over her mouth to silence her quick intake of breath. He brother gave her hand a squeeze, not daring to speak.

The conversation went on for what fell like hours until at last the Colonel switched back to French. It was only when several more pairs of feet began pacing the floor that Shoshanna became alarmed. She glanced over at her mother eyebrows raised in question. The older women shook her head slightly a pleading look in her eyes.

With out warning gunshots rang out through the small space, tearing the floor into splinters. The smell of sawdust, gunpowder and blood assaulted Shoshanna's nostrils and she felt her brother's hand go limp in hers. Terrified she glanced around at the mangled bodies of her family, not having to check to know they were dead. Luckily for her it was then that the adrenaline started to kick in. In a daze she crawled along the floor, pushed open the small grate and scrambled outside. She could here his footsteps behind her and for one moment she dared to look back. The Colonel stood in the doorway, an amused expression on his face and his gun pointed towards her.

Sobbing she bolted across the field, legs burning from the strain. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the sound of gunfire, waiting for the pain as the bullet tore through her. It never came. He never pulled the trigger. As she sprinted towards the horizon she heard him yell after her. She would never forget those words "Au revoir Shoshanna."

She didn't stop running for a long time, her legs moving of their own accord as her mind replayed the incident over and over. She had easily been in range. He could have made the shot. He could have sent his men after her, they had a car after all. Still crying she attempted to wipe her family's blood off her face.

_Why had he let her go?_


	2. Chapter 2

The second time she saw him there was nothing to block her view. She heard his name mentioned in the mess of German the others were speaking and before she could react she felt his presence behind her close enough to touch. Slowly hardly daring to breath she looked up. Hazel eyes met blue and a bemused sort of smile crossed the older man's face. And then, the man who murdered her family with out blinking an eye greets her in perfect French and kissed her hand.

The others leave so that only she and the colonel remain. He takes a seat beside her and asks her something in French. She responds normally enough although her knuckles have gone white from gripping the seat of her chair. He seems to realize that this girl has no intention of being pleasant and calls a waiter over. He orders first for himself and then, glancing at her orders a glass of milk. Shoshanna's blood turns to ice and she's sure he can see it in her face. The slight smirk he does his best to hide confirms her suspicions. He knows, he has to know. Yet as fast as the smirk appears on his face it vanishes and he begins talking pleasantly in French again.

After what seems like hours but was probably mere minuets the strudel (had he ordered strudel?) arrives and the waiter applies a generous amount of whipped crème to it. Shoshanna's stomach churned as she looks at the pastry. Nothing had ever looked so unappetizing before. Apparently oblivious to her discomfort the Colonel gestures to her plate.

"After you." Oh what a gentleman to be sure. Shoshanna thinks bitterly. With great reluctance she takes a small bite of strudel and quickly chews it. It tastes like ash. They talk a bit more the colonel being utterly charming and Shoshanna answering politely but shortly. After some time Landa removes a handsome cigarette case from his pocket emblazoned with the S.S. logo. He offers one to Shoshanna.

"No thank you."

"Do you smoke?"

"Yes." She answers tightly, the smell of tobacco starting to make her feel truly ill.

"Then I insist." He says extending his lighter to her. Hesitantly she leans over and lets him light her cigarette. She inhales ever so slightly trying to let as little German smoke into her lungs as possible.

"I did have something else I wanted to ask you." The colonel says, face suddenly going dead serious. Shoshanna pauses trying to stay composed. Seconds drag by although they could have been years.

"But for the life of me I can't remember what it is." He stands, stubbing out his cigarette in the remains of the strudel, touches his fingers to the visor of his S.S. cap and saluting the younger girl.

"Till tonight." All she can do is nod. The second he leaves Shoshanna's face crumbles like the pastry in front of her, tears streaming down her face. He'd done it again. Let her go. She covered her face with her hands, sobs shaking her shoulders violently.

_Why had he let her go?_


End file.
